Kemomiji
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Rony não sabia porque começou a ter sonhos úmidos com o professor carrasco de Hogwarts, ele tinha certeza de que alguém estava manipulando sua mente. Ele tinha medo do que aconteceria se o professor Snape soubesse desses sonhos. DEDICADA A HÉRYKHA PELO ANIVERSÁRIO!


**Titulo: **Kemomiji

**Autor: Mazzola Jackson Snape**

**Shipper: **SS/RW

**Genero: **drama, mistério.

**Tipo: oneshot**

**Resumo:** Rony não sabia porque começou a ter sonhos úmidos com o professor carrasco de Hogwarts, ele tinha certeza de que alguém estava manipulando sua mente. Ele tinha medo do que aconteceria se o professor Snape soubesse desses sonhos.

**Advertências: criatura fic, não gosta NÃO LEIAM, FECHA LOGO A JANELA E SE ESCONDE! (NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO AVISEI DEPOIS :P)**

**Capitulo único.**

Assim que começou o quinto ano em Hogwarts Rony de uma hora para outra, da noite para outra, começou a ter estranhos sonhos úmidos e tinha medo de averiguar se estava ou não sendo manipulado a ver essas coisas com seu professor de poções. O ano tinha começado tranquilo, com todos desacreditando Harry, com uma professora cara de sapo que todo mundo começou a odiar ao cubo. Rony Weasley tinha quinze anos e gostava de meninas, amava Hermione, mas não tinha nem coragem de se declarar a ela com medo de a perder.

No dia seguinte a primeira aula do dia era poções e Rony estava com medo de se descoberto pelo professor, afinal ele lhe fazia coisas em seus sonhos estranhos, ele percebia que nesses sonhos o seu outro eu gostava de ser dominado pelo professor, era assustador para ele. Assim então ficou completamente quieto em seu café da manha naquele dia, se concentrando em não pensar naquilo que fazia em seus sonhos estranhos, ele tinha certeza de que poderia chamar esses sonhos de pesadelos, mas não sabia a que se ater.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Na aula de poções Professor Snape passeou entre os alunos, vendo se eles estavam fazendo as poções corretamente. Ate que viu Rony Weasley fazendo sua poção melhor que Hermione Granger o que era completamente hilário ate para Snape, era como se o único ruivo na sala soubesse o que estava fazendo. Snape resolveu ficar atento no que o garoto aprontava em seu caldeirão fervente, mas o professor sabia que Rony estava fazendo uma ótima poção naquele dia. Harry tinha visto o amigo agindo estranho, olhou atentamente para o melhor amigo, querendo saber se ele tinha sido enfeitiçado ou não, mas parecia tudo normal com ele. O sinal de fim de aula tocou, todos engarrafaram suas poções e deixaram na mesa do professor.

-Weasley fique. –disse o professor ao ruivo.

Rony tremia por dentro, ele não queria ficar mais nenhum minuto perto, ou dentro daquela sala. Sua mente parecia que estava pregando peças, assim que não tinha quase ninguém na sala, fora professor e aluno. Rony agarrou sua cabeça e gemeu.

_Naquele sonho Rony se viu a si mesmo sendo colocado de bruços na mesa do professor e sua calça sendo abaixada junto com sua roupa intima. Via ao professor Snape com roupas estranhas e picantes, viu Snape o penetrando com brutalidade e se viu a si mesmo gemendo de prazer e luxuria. Aquilo era estranho para ele, ele nunca gostaria de ser dominado por aquele professor, o carrasco em seus sonhos/pesadelos. No final viu os dois aos beijos, famintos. Então a cena mudou e ele estava na cama com o professor ao seu lado. Snape estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma de suas grandes mãos enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto relaxado de Rony. Rony não entendeu aquela cena ate ouvir:_

_-Te amo pequeno Weasley. –disse o professor no ouvido do rapaz deitado em sua cama._

_-E eu te amo mais. –respondeu Rony abrindo seus olhos e olhando os profundos olhos negros de seu amante._

_-Se casaria comigo? –perguntou beijando a testa do garoto que se aconchegava mais perto dele._

_-Claro que sim, porque não? –respondeu carinhoso e dormiu._

_O Rony que não pertencia ao sonho olhava tudo aquilo sem entender nada, como assim se casaria com o carrasco, acabou desmaiando da impressão._

Snape viu o ruivo desmaiando de repente, aquilo era novidade para ele, ia bater no rosto do ruivo para acorda-lo, mas percebeu que o garoto estava perlado de suor e estava febril, aquilo era estranho, nunca tinha posto um aluno nesse estado antes. Achou melhor levar ao ruivo para a enfermaria antes que algo mais acontecesse. Snape só queria saber de onde foi que o ruivo aprendeu a fazer uma poção tão boa quanto a de Hermione Granger.

Madame Pomfrey ficou a cargo do que acontecia com Ronald Weasley, era novidade que ele tenha ido para enfermaria por um desmaio, mas ela sabia que algo mais tinha acontecido para que o jovem ruivo do quinto ano desmaiasse de repente. Nem mesmo o professor Snape sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, nunca ninguém ficou febril em sua sala de aula. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com aquele ruivo disso ele não tinha duvidas, tinha visto como o ruivo tinha tremido só de ouvir sua voz.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Na alta madrugada o ruivo acordou assustado, olhou para todos os lados não encontrando ninguém por perto. Ele sabia que estava na enfermaria por ter desmaiado na frente do professor Snape, ele sabia que algo estava errado dentro de si, nunca teria sonhos úmidos com nenhum professor. Madame Pomfrey entrou para conferir seus doentes e viu Rony acordado olhando para suas mãos sem entender.

-Sabe o que aconteceu? –perguntou Madame Pomfrey verificando os sinais do garoto.

-Desmaiei, mas antes eu tive um sonho estranho com o professor Snape… eu não quero ele perto de mim. –respondeu assustado olhando para os lados.

-Como assim? Você deixou todo mundo preocupado Sr. Weasley, esta aqui há dois dias. –respondeu Madame Pomfrey olhando atento ao garoto.

-Dois dias? –respondeu assustado. –Sonhos estranhos, algo como ter relações com ele…

-Então você recebeu sua Herança criatura. –disse Pomfrey picando o dedo do garoto tirando uma pitada do sangue do menino.

Madame Pomfrey se afastou do menino antes que ele fizesse mais perguntas que ainda não era para ser respondidas, sabendo que ainda precisava fazer a prova de que era mesmo verdade que o menino era mesmo uma criatura em recebimento de herança. Madame Pomfrey não se imaginava que o professor Snape fosse ser um escolhido para alguma criatura. Madame Pomfrey sempre cuidava da Snape quando ele vinha ferido depois de visitar Voldemort, era sempre assim.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Nas masmorras Snape não sabia o que fazer, todos lhe olhavam estranho depois do que aconteceu com Ronald Weasley, ele não tinha culpa de nada, nem sabia o que tinha acontecido com o garoto para desmaiar do nada, mas ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo com aquele ruivo. Ele sabia que podia confiar em Pomfrey para lhe dizer o que aconteceu com o menino. Ate pensou que o menino foi envenenado antes de ir para a aula naquele dia, mas Pomfrey descartou o envenenamento, pois não tinha encontrado nada no sistema do garoto.

Snape estava louco e desquiciado para entender porque. Resolveu que precisava esquecer do garoto, afinal não valia a pena tentar descobrir os mistérios que acontecia na vida do garoto. Foi ate seu barzinho e dali encheu um copo de whisky para tentar esquecer do que aconteceu mesmo não tendo culpa de nada naquele dia. Madame Pomfrey atravessou a lareira e tirou o copo das mãos de Snape, olhando feio para o professor.

-Ronald Weasley é uma criatura extinta há milhares de anos. Precisa cuidar dele Severus, ele é seu parceiro, alias você é o parceiro dele…

-Cale-se o que esta dizendo? –perguntou confuso o professor.

-Ronald Weasley é uma criatura chamada Kemomiji. E você é o parceiro dele, por isso o desmaio e seu afastamento. –respondeu Madame Pomfrey entregando o resultado. Do teste de sangue.

-Isso é estranho, porém raro. –disse o professor lendo os resultados com cuidado, ainda era estranho para ele ser um parceiro de vida de alguém.

-Precisa cuidar dele, ou ele vai morrer, assim como você. Sabe que Kemomiji mata seu companheiro que não aceita a relação? –perguntou com cuidado ao professor que lia atento o resultado no papel.

-Sim, sei que o garoto poderá me matar. Ate me obrigar a coisas que não queremos. Ainda não consigo entender porque eu. Ele me odeia...

-Ele disse que tem sonhos estranhos com você…

-Considerado que uma é criatura Kemomiji, é impossível não ter sonhos estranhos a respeito de quem poderá cuidar dele. Que animal ele é? –perguntou com cuidado.

Severus sabia que cada geração de Kemomiji tinha um tipo de animal diferente, mas como os kemomiji foram todos mortos ninguém pensou em estuda-los, com medo de eles voltarem a dominar o mundo, mas Severus conhecia os kemomiji, eles só queriam o carinho de seu escolhido, ele tinha conhecido um kemomiji no passado, um que não queria revelar suas origens para ninguém no mundo, e sua forma sempre foi um coelho, alias orelhas de coelho. Severus sabia que uma criatura kemomiji só herdava as partes mais chatas de algum animal e sabia que Ronald Weasley não queria ser humilhado que só queria ser feliz.

-Ele só pode revelar para você. –respondeu Madame Pomfrey indo embora pela lareira.

Naquele momento Severus resolveu que precisava realmente mudar completamente de vida, não deixaria que ninguém machucasse ao ruivo, mesmo não amando o garoto de verdade, mas ele sabia que com o tempo ele acabaria por amar ao pequeno Kemomiji. Foi para a enfermaria via lareira, não queria encarar nem os quadros dos corredores naquela madrugada. Assim que chegou viu o ruivo em pé encarando a noite fria da madrugada.

-Boa noite. –disse Severus se aproximando do garoto, mas ainda sim deixando espaço para que o ruivo pudesse fugir se preferisse.

-Oi. –respondeu tremendo, ainda estava assustado, afinal tinha lido os resultados de Pomfrey antes que ela fosse atrás de Snape.

-Não precisa tremer, afinal sei que as pessoas me odeiam pelas escolhas erradas que cometi no passado…

-Acho que nem odeio mais, afinal nem sei que o ocorre aqui dentro de mim eu sei que somos parceiros, mas aqui dentro eu sinto que é bem mais que isso. –interrompeu o garoto se virando para encarar o professor nos olhos.

-Acredito que saberemos mais tarde do que se trata, mas agora eu quero saber, vai levar isso adiante? Acredito que você nem quer morrer ainda, mas eu, eu daria tudo para que pudesse morrer e deixar as escolhas erradas para trás. –respondeu apenado, resolveu se sentar na cama que o ruivo usava naquela noite.

-Iremos adiante, sou um dragão Senhor. –disse se sentando ao lado do professor.

-O mais poderoso de todos. O dominante de toda a raça Kemomiji. –respondeu incrédulo, ainda não conseguia entender porque o garoto, um garoto medroso como o Weasley conseguiu ser um poderoso dragão. Sabia que não se importava afinal a maioria das raças de kemomiji variavam, mas uma coisa lhe intrigava, a família Weasley não tinha parentesco com nenhum kemomiji em milhares de anos, como foi que o pequeno dos Weasley conseguiu tal fato? Severus se viu completamente dentro de um mistério confuso.

-Pelo jeito você conhece muito sobre Kemomiji, já eu nunca ouvi falar deles. –disse o ruivo envergonhado por ser um garoto ignorante e sabia que o professor nunca seria feliz naquela relação.

-Tive um conhecido que simplesmente se escondeu ao saber que era uma raça extinta de um kemomiji coelho. –respondeu com cuidado ainda não queria ofender ao garoto que não sabia praticamente nada sobre aquilo.

-Eu só herdei umas orelhas feias, ai coloquei um feitiço para esconder, assim como recebi um rabo, não gosto de nada disso Senhor. –respondeu completamente assustado.

-Elas só aprecem no período de acasalamento, vejo que você esta maduro suficiente para ir adiante com isso? Acho que não aguentaremos mais conversas nesses momentos, sua orelha esta voltando ao normal. –disse olhando para o ruivo que estava completamente vermelho.

-Teremos que fazer aquelas coisas pervertidas que tenho visto em meus pesadelos? –perguntou assustado.

-Mais que isso, passaremos a eternidade juntos. –respondeu se levantando e estendendo para o ruivo que voltava a tremer assustado.

Severus esperou para que o garoto decidisse o que faria adiante, ficou feliz em ver o ruivo aceitando sua mão. Logo os dois foram para os aposentos particulares do professor. Ronald nunca tinha entrada naquele lugar, mas agora teria que entrar toda vez que sentisse a compulsão para coisas pervertidas que sua mente pregava em sua mente. Assim que saíram da lareira o professor pegou o garoto nos braços com cuidado.

-O que esta fazendo? -perguntou agarrando o pescoço do professor assustado.

-Estilo casamento, acasalaremos, enfim casaremos, isso que implica acasalar para as criaturas magicas. –respondeu levando o ruivo para sua cama grande.

-Depois disso ficaremos sempre juntos? –perguntou olhando os olhos negros do professor.

-Para eternidade. –respondeu e se aproximou do rosto do garoto com cuidado e o beijou com cuidado.

Rony mesmo assustado com tudo ele mesmo controlou ao beijo que o professor lhe dava, foi o ruivo que puxou o professor para ele. Rony sabia que era sua herança criatura que fazia tudo aquilo, afinal ele ainda não sabia fazer metade daquelas coisas. Severus se assustou um pouco pela aferração do ruivo, agora entendia porque o ruivo estava com medo, sua herança dragão era um dominante poderoso e mandão pelo jeito que estava sendo devorado pela boca do ruivo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Logo o ruivo tinha ao professor totalmente nu em cima de si, lhe beijando por todo o corpo, lhe amando para todo o sempre. Severus beijou todo o corpo do ruivo, seu corpo tinha se transformado totalmente em meio dragão, apenas suas costas ficou diferente, suas orelhas verdes foram adquirindo uma coloração azul, do tom dos olhos do ruivo. Severus preparou a entrada do ruivo com cuidado, afinal sabia que o garoto era completamente virgem de tudo, ele tinha certeza de que era o primeiro do garoto em tudo.

Com um rabo longo, Severus cuidou para que não machucasse o equilíbrio do ruivo, afinal ele conhecia que os kemomiji tinham os rabos para se equilibrar na vida e adiante dela. Logo se viu completamente num dilema, ele não sabia como ir adiante com aquilo, afinal nunca tinha transado com um dragão por assim dizer. Rony percebeu que o professor tinha parado, o olhou sem entender.

-O que houve? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Ainda não sei como fazer com esse rabo…

O ruivo montou o pênis do professor ele mesmo, Severus segurou a cintura do ruivo antes que ele se machucasse ao ouvir o gemido de dor do mesmo.

-Com cuidado pequeno, é sua primeira vez. –disse segurando o garoto deitado em seu peito, seu pênis pulsava dentro do ruivo e sabia que a qualquer momento se despejaria mesmo não tendo feito muito.

Logo a pele do ruivo foi voltando ao normal o rabo se encolheu para dentro da coluna cervical do ruivo. Rony olhou ao professor e soube que ainda queria fazer amor com o professor. Severus entendeu e ajudou o garoto a continuar aquilo que precisava para salvar suas vidas e ainda poder continuar vivendo ate a eternidade. Rony tinha visto a marca negra no braço do professor, com o ato que estavam fazendo só tocar a marca ela sumiu para sempre. Severus tinha visto o que o ruivo tinha feito, nunca imaginou que sua relação com esse Weasley fosse ir assim, mas estava feliz por estar completamente fora do alcance do Lord das trevas, sabendo que ele não estaria nada contente ao saber que Severus nunca mais compareceria as reuniões macabras que ele montava.

Severus beijou o ruivo assim que se despejou dentro do garoto, agora quereria passar o resto de sua vida cuidando desse garoto em particular, afinal não era todo mundo que quereria lhe livrar a marca negra de seu braço esquerdo. Juntos os dois dormiram um nos braços do outro, Rony mesmo não gostando daquilo tudo, decidiu naquele momento que não deixaria o professor tão cedo, mesmo que seus pais não quisessem que eles ficassem juntos. Molly Weasley sempre contou para os filhos os tipos de pessoas que existiam no mundo, mas Rony tinha descoberto que Severus era um homem de palavra e sempre cuidava das pessoas pela qual mais se importava.

No final o ruivo acabou se tornando um dragão azul que se enrodilhou no peito de Severus. O mais velho não acreditava no que via, um pequeno dragão azul deitado em seu peito, nunca sonharia com aquilo, mas aquele dragão azul tinha se tornado seu bem mais precioso e cuidaria dele ate que um dia a vida lhe deixasse.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Nos dias que se seguiram Ronald Weasley estava completamente diferente e afastado do resto de seus familiares. Sua mãe tinha se inteirado que o sexto de seus filhos tinha se tornado uma criatura kemomiji mesmo em sua arvore genealógica não tivesse ninguém que pertencia a essa raça. Seus familiares tinha medo do que Rony poderia aprontar, mas o mesmo só se encolhia e se escondia nos braços de Severus na noite, ele nunca mais falou ou ouviu a respeito de seus familiares, mas avisou Harry que Ginny não era flor que se cheirasse e que ela só estava interessada em sua fortuna deixada pelos seus pais.

Harry e Hermione foram os únicos que não deixaram de falar com o ruivo que era um kemomiji muito bom e carinhoso. Severus se avermelhava quando esses dois alunos em particular visitar ao ruivo em seus aposentos, afinal o mesmo ainda não conseguia se abrir com ninguém, somente Pomfrey, que tinha sido convertido numa mãe para Severus.

E quando menos esperava um dia Severus viu Rony botando um ovo, ficou assustado, ele sabia o que aquilo significava e não sabia se ainda estava preparado para lidar com aquilo, mesmo não tendo planejado nada daquilo. Severus resolveu chamar Madame Pomfrey para confirmar aquilo tudo, afinal não entendia muito bem de filhos, ou ate mesmo de ovos de dragões.

-Sim Severus você vai ser pai. Precisa proteger esse ovo com Rony. Precisa ficar vinte e quatro horas aquecendo o ovo com seu corpo. Temo que terá de deixar as aulas por alguns dias…

-Tudo bem, mas eu queria que você pudesse fazer algo por mim, mesmo eu tendo que ficar com o ovo o tempo todo, ainda não quero sair desse castelo…

-Não se preocupe com as coisas para o bebê, comprarei eu mesma e depois você pode me pagar o gasto. Agora vá lá e abrace o ovo, tire as roupas de cima primeiro. Só sua magia pode tocar o ovo, por isso não me aproximei tanto. –interrompeu Madame Pomfrey feliz de que Severus estava indo adiante com sua vida depois de se inteirar da boca do mesmo que Rony tinha feito a marca negra sumir.

Severus obedeceu, afinal nunca faria dano ao seu filho. Tirou a camisa branca que usava e depois abraçou ao ovo que lhe esperava para se esquentar. O ruivo voltou ao normal e deitou ao lado de Severus acariciando o ovo.

-Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer isso. –disse o ruivo olhando para o ovo abraçado pelo professor.

-É compreensível, mas você sabe o que é esse ovo? –perguntou o professor olhando os olhos azuis que aprendeu amar do ruivo.

-Nosso filho, eu sinto ele me chamando, nos chamando para cuidar dele. –respondeu o garoto.

-Da próxima vez usarei um feitiço, não queremos sobrecarregar ainda não é mesmo? –perguntou beijando a testa do ruivo que aprendeu a amar definitivamente.

Rony riu, afinal estava feliz, mas Severus tinha razão, ele queria terminar os estudos primeiro antes de querer montar definitivamente a sua família e sabia que depois de seu sétimo ano ele levaria ao professor para longe da guerra e para longe de Voldemort, ele não queria que o cara de cobra ficasse perto de seu amante, seu marido. Depois de quase três meses fazendo sexo, amor, Severus resolveu que eles usariam alianças e que não queria ninguém em cima da relação deles. Por outro lado Rony que um dia amou Hermione disse para ela tudo o que sentia por ela, mas pediu desculpas depois, pois estaria fazendo uma família com Severus. Harry então decidiu que não queria nada a ver com a família do ruivo, desde que Rony lhe disse que Ginny só estava interessada em seu dinheiro e não nele, nunca mais quis ter algo com ela e começou uma relação com Hermione essa sim sabia o que sentia por Harry e sempre lhe dizia e contava com a benção de Rony para passar a eternidade juntos.

-\-\-\0\99\-\90\9\-\-\-\-\0-1-2-2-3-3-4-5-6-6-7-

O ovo chocou dois dias depois, era um garotinho pela sua cor de origem. Sem camisa Severus recebeu todo o liquido amniótico que protegia o bebê no ovo, fez cara feia para o ruivo, mas o mesmo começou a limpar o bebê em sua forma de dragão. Severus ficou quieto e deixou que o ruivo fizesse todo o trabalho, tinha aprendido bastante com o dragão azul chamado Rony Weasley-Snape.

-Como quer chama-lo? –perguntou com cuidado quando o ruivo terminou de lamber o pequeno dragãozinho de dormia no colo de Severus.

-Elijah Snape. –respondeu voltando ao normal.

-Elijah? Porque? –perguntou ainda quieto enquanto Rony pegava o robe de seda no final da cama.

-Porque ele pediu. –respondeu enrolando o pequeno dragãozinho no robe azul marinho de Severus.

Severus olhou incrédulo para Rony sem entender, era impossível que seu filho pedisse para ser chamado de Ewan ainda dentro de um ovo, mas agora ele sabia, dragões tinha capacidade para se comunicar com sua mãe, mesmo ainda dentro da casca. Logo Rony estava com o dragãozinho azul em seu colo, ele logo foi tomando forma humana. Severus ficou atento no que aconteceria com o bebê. O menino em questão era uma copia perfeita de Severus, mas seus olhos eram azuis, Severus não poderia estar mais que feliz em ver aquilo, ainda era estranho, mas ele tinha se apaixonado pelo seu primeiro filho, o protegeria de todos.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No fim do ano Rony ficou no castelo com Severus, ele logo iria embora com o professor e filho, afinal eles eram família agora. Madame Pomfrey ficou feliz em ver o primogênito de Severus, era completamente uma obra de arte totalmente diferente do que tinha imaginado que seria. Tinha feito um prontuário para o menino e sempre revisaria Elijah quando estivesse em Hogwarts ou ate mesmo fora dela, ela sabia que Severus estava se demitindo e indo para longe com seu filho e Rony Weasley, percebia que nenhum dois queriam ficar por perto da guerra, não com seu filho recém nascido podendo ser ferido por qualquer um naquele colégio. Madame Pomfrey sabia e conhecia alguns alunos que já era partidário da ideias de Voldemort e tinha pena deles.

Foi naquele verão que Rony e Severus foram para América e por lá ficaram, Severus arranjou outros nomes para eles ate o perigo acabasse, eles não se comunicavam com ninguém por medo de alertar ao inimigo de onde estava. Elijah foi um menino tranquilo e sempre ficava perto de seu pai Severus.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

E esse foi o fim da família Severus Snape. Elijah não tinha adotado o sobrenome de seu pai Rony, pois ele tinha sido deserdado da família por sua herança criatura. E Rony preferiu não discutir, pois nem ele mesmo usava mais o nome de seu pai. Mas estava feliz com Severus. Desde então dois anos se passaram e ele teve uma menina, Severus soube por causa de sua cor dragão, roxo vivo, e o mais estranho foi ver os olhos de Chloe, tão lilás do que tinha visto e amava sua filha por ser linda, afinal ela tinha herdado as madeixas ruivas de seu outro pai e tinha um rosto redondo. E Severus soube que sua filha queria se chamar Chloe, afinal conseguiu a ouvir dentro do ovo. Era um mantra que a menininha cantava dentro do liquido amniótico.

Rony e Severus foram feliz com suas duas crianças.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Esse é a oneshot que escrevi de presente de aniversario para uma querida pessoa para mim, espero que goste Hérykha... espero que você tenha um bom natal e um feliz ano novo...**

**E para todos que estão lendo essa fic eu desejo um feliz ano e prospero ano novo... vamos esquecer o ano velho e começar um novo ano cheio de aventura e fic para lerem, espero que vocês gostem de minhas novas traduções, elas viram em breve, mas no momento estou corrigindo alguns erros aqui e ali, nada que um bom dicionário não resolva não?!**

**Enfim espero ve-las nas minhas próximas fics... a próxima se chamara Red Sky talvez, ou ate mesmo Orgulho e Preconceito, sei lá talvez a enigmática Luzes da vida :p**

**Vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
